narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Of the Skill: Training Kie
Three Days That almost made Sachi's blood ran cold, and her expression turned into that of a shocked one. "Judging by the look on your face, you didn't see this coming," he walked back to the table, sitting down. "Well, just for the record, neither did I." "That...just can't be possible...." Sachi said softly, putting a hand to her forehead. "Wouldn't that require a high degree of power? Only Seireitou would have that..." Ean tossed her his mask, which she shakily caught. "The lenses have records of charts I recorded when I fought him for the first time. When I almost killed him, his exhertion levels were one percentage point above Seireitou's." Sachi took a deep breath, calming herself as she studied the readings. "That could only mean that his stamina would be higher...." Her shock slowly faded. "And that would mean, Kie is more stronger than Seireitou? In terms of stamina, at least." "Kie was raised in a ninja village. To them, stamina is power. which means that if he has more stamina than Seireitou, then he is more powerful than Seiretiou. But that's not the point. He seems to have absolutely no access to any of this," said Ean, explaining the system. "Those eyes have sensors that pick up energy usage. They were going crazy once we got warmed up." "I'm assuming part of this training involves teaching him to access that energy?" Sachi asked, raising an eyebrow. "It relies almost solely on it," he said, reaching for his mask. "Now, it was very lucky fr you to be here at this time, as you're clan's ability requires a certain amount of chakra control. Coupled with my expertise at his own style, which he needs to be properly trained in anyway, I believe that we can craft him into a leader for the land." Sachi slowly got off of the couch, tossing Ean back the mask, which he caught. "Very well. But, but how long would this take?" After donning his mask, Ean thought about it. "I'd say a maximum of three weeks. I hope you're not planning on anything soon," he said, walking to the door. "Quite a long time....better hope he learns quickly...." The blonde commented. "Yes..." Ean said, opening the door. It was now pouring rain, and when he cracked the entrance open, the sound of rain hitting the ground was louder than ever. "Let us hope." He stepped outside the door, and, in a cloud of snow, he vanished into the rain. Sachi sighed, glancing over at the raindrops that pounded through the window. Her expression was that of thought and slight grief, as her thoughts drifted to her dead "husband". "Seireitou...it still seemed too early." She placed a hand to her heart. "You didn't have to do what you did...you didn't have to go that far for peace...but you did anyway." She closed her eyes slightly as she got up, staring over at the window for a moment before heading down the darker hallways of the hospital. "The past just might come to bite me in the ass, Ean...when I'm not expecting it." Impression Sachi was just reaching a fifth door when she heard slight snoring inside. She immediately stopped in her tracks, glancing at it and seeing the door was cracked. Unable to help her curiousity, she leanded over and pushed the door slightly open, just enough for her to see through. Inside was the sleeping form of Kie. His hair looked messy, and bandages were all around his figure. But he slept soundly, his chest breathing up and down, and no wheezing was heard. Sachi could only stare in slight gawking, as she looked over his figure from afar. "So this is the boy Ean was talking about.." She thought. "I was expecting some dark-looking or emoish kid, but he looks like an ordinary villager." She glanced sideways. "Then again, he's no ninja. I hope Ean knows what he's doing." She pushed the door open slightly, and stepped quietly inside. She took a seat next to the bed he lay in, looking over his damage figure to make sure he was OK. Then, once it was confirmed, she folded her arms across her chest, her legs crossing, and her head tilting sideways. It wasn't long before she too fell asleep, unaware of what might happen once he woke up.... Ean was trying to gain information on Kie. He knew he came from kirigakure, at least his father was dead, and he had extremely high levels of power. And since he was on a separate continent from his colleagues, the most he could get was messages from the eighth force. He needed more than he had. I hope that just a walk in the rain might help... First Night It was still raining. The walk didn't help. He still had no idea what he could do. So, he went back to the clinic. He found Sachi and Kie asleep, her next to his bed. He walked over, sitting on the ground next to her chair, trying not to wake her up. Readings from his seismic sensors revealed a cave to the north of the town. They'd train there after Kie healed, and soon he'd be back on his life's track. But, he did need to find out more about his trainging partners, at least. Sachi was too much of an emotional mystery, and Kie had not history at all. This may be fun. He looked up at the boy, and then the blond. Obviously, the frostier side of his personality had... images... but his sober side punched them out his head. Soon, he felt himself drifitng off to sleep, and just as he realized that it was almost midnight, he drifted off into a dream. Red. That was all what he saw. Even though outlines of the forest were clear, every color of the environment was red. But that wasn't what schocked him. A humanoid figure stood above him, his arm raised in the air as if holding something. Then, as it became slightly clear, it was revealed to be the silhouette of a sword blade, pointed upwards at the crimson sky. He had no time to think, as the figure pulled his arm down, straight upon his head. He heard a sickening crack, before all went black... '' He suddenly awoke from his dream... no, nightmare, and found that the weather had lightened, and it was morning. He got up, pondering what the dream was about. It was just... death. By someone's hand. He had no idea whose it was, but he had seen his death, and it wasn't something he wanted to see. He couldn't even remember what the character looked like, it was just a sihlouette. It was eerie, and, as most dreams happened to be, foreboding and most likely foreshadowing. "...Ean?" Kie's voice drew him back to his senses. "You look like as if you seen a ghost...." He stood facing the door for a second. He tried to recall the dream, the shape of the figure who brought death. He was... supposedly male... used a sword... long hair... Realization dawned on him. It wasn't the god realization, it was the kind of realization that the thing on your back isn't just a piece of string, it's snake. The ice swordsman tried to maintian his cool. This was grave, and it had a direct effect on what happened from then on... Ean turned to Kie, his face serious, maybe even worried. "...I'm fine... Kie." Kie grinned, scratching the back of his head. "Good, I was startin' to think you might faint. Then they'd have to put ''you in a hospital bed!" He said cheerfully. Ean forced a smile. "Heheh, yeah, I guess so. You feel any better?" he asked, quickly changing the subject. "Are you kidding?" Kie replied, working out one of his arms. "I could do backflips now! I feel as good as new!" Ean genuinely chuckled this time. "Well, I want you to be able to jump off a building and land on your head without getting hurt. You need to rest a bit more," he said, walking over to the sink to get a drink of water. "Doctor said three days, after tomorrow you're out."